Aphrodisiac
by UchihaSanNin
Summary: "She's acting normal again." Kakashi stated. Sasuke blanched. "What did you do to her." Sasuke looked around quickly, and began making himself busy by picking up various items and concentrating on the task at hand. "You slept with her didn't you?" The Uchiha died right then and there.
1. aphrodisiac

Aphrodisiac- A Sasusaku fanfic/Oneshot

by UchihaSanNin

Sakura double checked every thing that was packed and laying on the futon in the den. Everything was ready. She couldn't wait for her mission tonight. Team 7 was back together once more, for one last mission before Naruto finished his kage training. An ANBU was to deliver the detailed orders for the mission sometime this afternoon, and her and the rest of the team, including the emotionally challenged Sasuke and Sai, were to meet at the bridge.

'Just like old times...' She thought to herself, as she twirled a lock of cotton candy-pink hair around her thumb and forefinger. 'but nothing will ever be the same for Team 7.' She gave an exasperated sigh, and jumped when someone suddenly apperated inside the house, right n ext to the front door.

"Your orders, Haruno San." A deep voice drawled out from behind the mask, and she pulled the folder from his gloved hand.

"Thankyou."

The man instantly disappeared, making it seem like nothing ever happened.

–

Sakura Haruno pulled her shoulder blade length hair into a bun and smiled in the mirror at herself. She was young and pretty, well muscled and fit for a girl her age. At 22 years she certainly has seen her fair share of things. She paused for a few moments, tracing the intricate blue line that twirled around on her shoulder muscle, and smiled faintly.

If only the civilians knew what she had to do to bear that mark. Her mind went else where, thinking of past missions. This would be Sasuke Uchiha's first mission since he was back. Tsunade put the man through hell with petty missions that any 6 year old could handle, but Sasuke, ever vigilant, scowled and continued on with whatever she ordered him to do. She never really saw much of him. She actually tried to stay away from him. The occasional meeting at Ichiraku and a few drinks and a card game with the rest of team seven was about all she had time for. As she threw on her shirt and zipped it up the front, she pouted.

She wanted to try to spend more time with her boys. But she wouldn't allow herself to get so close to the Uchiha again.

–

–

–

She slowly walked up to the bridge, stifling a yawn, readjusting the slightly heavy medium sized pack astride her back. The moon was out, full and beautiful, bathing everything below in it's pale, haunting glow. She saw Sasuke first. For some reason, they were always the first to reach the bridge. Naruto and Kakashi were last, usually getting there at the same time.

"Hey, Sasuke." She smiled, and he looked up at her. The cold, brooding look that seemed to be his constant facial expression changed instantly, and the warmth seemed to flood his features.

"Yo." He pushed off of the stone that he was leaning back against, uncrossing his arms form his chest. "I thought we were supposed to pack light?" He asked, pointing at the belt of scrolls that were around her hips.

"Turns out there was more stuff that I needed then I thought." She laughed out. "I'm a medic Nin, Sasuke, I have to carry a lot more stuff to make sure you idiots don't get killed." He arched his brows and smirked.

"Understandable."

She watched as Naruto suddenly appeared next to the Uchiha, and slugged him on the bicep, making the raven haired man hiss and punch him in the head.

He doesn't realize it, but he has changed so much since he came home. He still liked being alone a lot of the time, but when he was with Sakura and Naruto, he opened up. So much to the point that it actually scared her. But she didn't want to dive in and start bothering him about it, because it maky make him clam up and shut himself back out of the outside world.

Kakashi jumped out of nowhere and landed on the bridge, nodding to Sakura, and smiled as he watched the Uchiha pummel the blond. Sai walked up and stared over at them.

"Ugly, what is Sasuke doing to dickless?" He asked, pulling her from her thoughts. She turned and stared angrily at him, and cracked her knuckles.

"SHANAROO!"

CRACK-

–

–

–

Kakashi threw another large log onto the fire. He sat across from his four other team mates and pulled out the orange book he always read. HE started talking as Sakura pulled out the paper that the Anbu delivered to her earlier that day.

Her mission was to seduce and capture the rogue nin from the Mist. Rumor had it that he was located in the land of waves once more, to assassinate the current leader. Sasuke, Sai, and Naruto were ordered to guard Tazuna, the new leader, due to his building of the bridge that connected the land of fire to the land of waves. Kakashi was to observe Sakura and assist if needed.

Suddenly, the paper was snatched from her hands.

"HEY!"

Naruto waggled it into the air, squiggling his blond brows. "Kaka-sensei is talking, why aren't you listening?"

"I have a different mission. I'm here to catch the missing nin, not guard Tazuna."

"Really..." Naruto asked, turning the paper in his large, tanned hands. "Sakura-" His eyes nearly bugged out of his head, and she snatched the paper away from him and tossed it into the fire. Sasuke watched in silence as he sipped on his tea.

"You have to have sex with this guy?!" Naruto practically screamed, and Sasuke's eyes crossed. His tea flew from his mouth in a very un-sasuke like sputter, splattering all over the blond. "I won't let you do that!" Sakura rolled her eyes and stood.

"Naruto, what do you think female nin are for? We do an assortment of missions, including seduction." She crossed her arms, her face blazing. "Plus it won't come to that. Before he can even think of getting my panties down I'll take him out."

Sasuke coughed at the image that went through his mind. Sakura's lacy panties slowly lowering down those long, well toned legs of hers- He shook his head again, and slammed his fist into Naruto's face.

Naruto fell backwards, clutching his hand to his bleeding nose.

"Bastard, what was that for?" He yelled sitting up.

"For digging into someone elses business that's what!" The uchiha hissed. Sakura smiled when his eyes met hers.

"It's not her fualt she can only get action outside the village on these seduction missions Naruto." Sai piped up. "If only she were as beautiful as Ino-"

"You prick!" She shrieked, and Sasuke smiled wide when she hear Sai's head smack the stump he sat on.

'Atta girl.' He thought.

–

–

–

Sakura hummed loudly as she flicked her hair back, exposing the delicate, pale flesh of her neck as she walked by her target. He stared after her, staring at her curved figure as she swayed her hips. The red cheongsam clung to her hourglass figure, hugging all the right places. Shinichi, the man they were after, swallowed heavily, letting his eyes travel from her small waist to her ass. She turned, catching the man staring at her. Lust seemed to cloud his features, and she gave him a winsome smile. She seemed to will him to follow her with her iridescent eyes, and he followed her out of the crowded room.

She sauntered down the long hallway and turned to a door, pushing it open. Sh glanced at the man as she walked in, leaving the door cracked.

Shinichi walked in, slamming the door behind him, and took in the sight before him. Sakura's cheongsam was hiked up to her upper thights, exposing the creamy flesh of her long legs. the obi around her waist was loosened, and she posed for the man in front of her, pushing her breasts forward, revealing the delectable flesh under the wrapping. Shinichi practically ran over to the bed, and threw her backwards.

Sakura gritted her teeth, trying to mask her chakra. So far he had no idea who or what she was. She thought of Sasuke, wondering if he was watching, and why Tsunade would even have him on a seduction type mission.

Then, she heard Shinichi whisper, "Lets make this interesting..I plan on fucking you til next week..." A stabbing pain went through her neck, and she bit back a cry as she threw him off of her.

"What the fuck was that!?" She yelled, as he stood up, smiling at her. Her chakra levels rose, her anger fueling it.

"Don't worry, kunoichi, you'll find out soon enough."

–

–

–

A deafening boom alerted the three shinobi to the activities outside.

"That's Sakura's chakra signature." Naruto gasped, and Sai sniggered.

"I told you she was no good at seducing men." Sasuke gave him a nasty look.

–

–

–

The nuke-nin came at her with shuriken blazing, and Sakura easily dodged. She threw a punch, smashing the man in the face, and sent him into the ground at her feet. He was out cold. Kakashi appeared in front of her, beaming.

"You okay, Sakura-chan?" He asked, seeing a small thin line of scarlet red blood running down the let side of her neck. He raised a hand to look, but she waved him off.

"I'm fine. I'll take care of it when I am done with him." Kakashi picked the man up as Sakura held a hand to her middle, taking deep breaths.

–

–

–

Sakura seemed to slip when she landed on the next branch. Naruto and the others noticed that she was lagging behind and slowed for her benefit. She was glad that she thought of changing out of the cheongsaam that would've hindered her movements and back into her regular nin outfit. Sakura dropped to the ground, panting heavily, putting her hands to her middle once more, closing her eyes in concentration. small amounts of chakra seeped into her body, seeming to pulsate in rythem with her heartbeat. Sweat started to bead out on her forehead, and she grimaced. She couldn't separate the foreign body. She would have to let it play out naturally. It wasn't poisonous.

Sasuke leaped out of the trees to her side, concern etched into his normally apathetic features. "Sakura...?"

"Sakura-chan, Are you all right?" Naruto asked, as he hit the ground on his feet. "What's wrong?"

"Yo, what's the hold up...?" Kakashi asked, setting down the unconscious man that he was carrying over his muscular shoulder. Sai looked at her closely when he appeared in front of her. "You look like you need to take a break." He said. "You're looking as though you overdid it with this guy." Sakura blushed furiously and shoved him away.

"Let's get a fire going before it get's chilly." Kakashi stated, watching Sakura's pained expression as he walked past her.

an our later...

"Sakura's in no shape to travel." Kakashi explained, staring over at her. As soon as she sat down on the ground next to Naruto, she passed out. Her head was in his lap, and he pulled the pink locks of hair from her closed eyes.

"She feels feverish." Naruto piped up. Sasuke looked down at her, a strange feeling rising up within his chest, seeming to clench his heart. "Is she sick?"

"W'll have to stay here for the night. We'll see if she's feeling better in the morning. She sedated this guy so he'll be out till tomorrow night. There's plenty of time, Naruto-kun. If it were serious I am pretty sure she would've said something."

"Maybe." Sasuke agreed. "I don't think our only medic nin would leave us in the dark while she wasted away and had us waste precious time in order to care for her."

"Agreed," Sai said, staring into the fire. Sakura suddenly woke, her arms tight over her stomach, gasping in pain as she rolled away from Naruto and sat up. Her face was scrunched up, and sweat soaked the nape of her neck and her shirt.

Sakura-chan!" They all seemed to yell, and Sasuke blushed furiously as everyone looked at him when they heard his voice over everyone elses.

"Whats wrong with her?" Naruto shrieked, as he ran over to her.

She tried to push him off as she stumbled away, and Sasuke stood. She finally let out a pent up breath, inhaled sharply, saying, "He injected me with something...I don't know exactly what it is, but It's not poisonous...I think it was some kind of aphrodisiac...!" She crouched back on the ground as another wave of heat, pain, and muscle spasms hit her middle. "Fuck it hurts...!" Naruto crouched down beside her.

"What can we do to help, Sakura?" He asked, and Kakashi grabbed him up off the ground, away from the pink haired kunoichi.

"Do you know what an aphrodisiac is, Dickless?" Sai asked blandly, as if they go through this type of situation every day. Naruto gave him a confused look, and Kakashi couldn't help but smirk under his mask. Sasuke on the other hand, paled.

"It's a drug that controls one's sexual cravings." Sasuke deadpanned, as Sai scooted at least ten feet back from the kunoichi. Naruto's eyes crossed, and pushed Kakashi away, looking down at the woman he thought of as a sister.

"So..."

"So it means she's horny." Sai finished, scrunching his nose. "I am not going near that." Naruto's face went beet red, and Kakashi backed away quickly as well.

"Sa-Sakura, couldn't you withdraw the stuff? You're a medical Nin. You did it with me, Sasuke, and konkuro. so..."

"I can't you, idiot, I've tried several times!" She yelled, glaring at him. Naruto jumped back as if he were dealing with a coiled up snake that was attempting to strike, hiding behind kakashi.

"W-would you like some help with that, Sakura-chan?" The blond asked and Sakurasqueezed her eyes shut against another assault.

"Get the fuck away from me." She spat. Sasuke watched as everyone elese moved to the other side of the fire, and Sakura moaned loudly as she stood, pulling off the belt that held the scrolls around her hips.

"Sasuke," Naruto hissed, trying not to disturb Sakura as she rolled around on her bedroll about forty feet away, "Can't you put her under a genjutsu?"

Sasuke gave him a funny look and rolled his eyes.

"If any one of us goes over there she may rape us." Sai blurted out, and Sasuke glared at him. Before the Uchiha could open his mouth to tell him off, but was cut off as Sakura moaned again. Sasuke winced, and stood up.

"Fine!" Sasuke yelled, wiping a hand over his face then through his sable locks. "I swear to Kami if any of you say anything I'll kill you." He stomped off into the woods, melting into the shadows that hid the kunoichi from view.

–

–

–

Sasuke found in her in a miserable state of mind. 'Shit.' He thought, seeing her lithe body twisted into the thick, wool sheet and her arms tight across the flat expanse of her belly.

"Sakura...?" He murmured, walking up to her. "Are you all right...?" He squatted down to her and put a large hand to her forehead. She seemed to scorch his palm, and he cleared his throat. "What can I do?"

He gritted his teeth as another keening sound emanated from her throat, and she rolled over. "Sasuke-kun," She whispered, huskily, and he gulped. "Help me." It was then that he noticed that the zipper to her shirt was fully undone, showing the full, unbound flesh underneath. His mouth went dry. She crawled off of the bed roll she was lying on, and onto his lap.

"Sa-Sakura, I-" He stammered, but she cut him off as she ground her hips into his.

He was a goner. He felt like he had the biggest boner known to mankind. She moaned; loud. He put a hand over her full lips, trying to shush her, and made the necessary hand signs. Naruto, Sai and Kakashi were now under his genjutsu. They would have no idea that Sasuke was 'helping' their pink haired team mate. They would only see him over by the fire.

No one would hear Sakura again for the rest of the night. If they looked over, she would be sleeping, as if under Sasuke's genjutsu, having a good wet dream.

–

–

–

Sakura bit his lower lip hard as his hand moved away form her mouth. Her tongues lid into his mouth as he opened up underneath her, drawing his own out to dance with hers. Sasuke's hands dove under her sleeveless shirt, massaging the well toned abdomen and sides as his fingers drew closer to her breasts. She ground her pelvis against his once more, moaning his name, as her hands pulled at his clothing. He pushed her away at arm's length, and rolled over with her onto the bedroll with him now ontop of her.

He kissed her once more then left a trail down her throat as he ripped her shirt off and threw it out into the darkness. He rubbed his nose in the valley between her full breasts, then took a rosy peak within his mouth. She arched against him, begging for more. His hand slowly traveled down to her hips, his fingers tucking into the black spandex she wore. His other arm wound around her back, lifting her upper body to him as his mouth devoured the lovely, creamy, full flesh beneath him.

His fingers found her, warm and soaking wet, and he growled low in his throat. Her shorts were gone in the next instant.

"Sasuke-kun, Please..." She gasped out, pushing her hips against his hands. He watched her face scrunch up in ecstasy as his fingers pushed into her, and his cock throbbed from the sheer torture of it all. His thumb rubbed her clit in a slow torturous rhythm as his fingers plunged inward again and again. He added a third finger, and she suddenly came. He bit back a groan as her muscles clenched tight around his digits, and her juices flowed slowly over his knuckles. He couldn't help it. He knelt down between her long legs, pulling his fingers away to cup her hips, and his mouth closed over her.

"Sasuke-kun!" She screamed, as another orgasm ripped through her. Sasuke went to town. He'd lost count how many she'd had as she suddenly laid back, exhausted and out of breath, and he pulled away from her, wiping his chin and licking his fingers. He sat up, his hands on his thighs, trying to ignore the painful throb of his erection against his pants.

"Damn it, Sakura..." He growled, and stood. He looked down at her. A fine sheen of sweat covered her beautiful body, and he took mental pictures. He needed water.

–

He came back a few minutes later with his pack, and dug out the canteen from inside. "Sakura..." He murmured, pulling her shoulders up and making her lean against his chest, "Drink..." She obeyed, and opened her mouth as the cold, clear liquid left the canteen. She swallowed and and grumbled something about Naruto being a dumb ass at times, and fell back to sleep.

A few hours later she woke again. "Sasuke...Sasuke-kun..." She murmured, reaching over to her right, finding him laying next to her. She came over him, straddling him with her hips, attempting to yank his pants off.

"Sakura, no." He said. She didn't listen. He snatched her hands away from his pants, and held them over her head as he sat up. He pulled his legs out from under him and crouched under her, balancing them both on the balls of his feet. His knees touched the ground as he rolled his hips into hers, rubbing her just right through his pants. Her mouth met his as her legs wrapped around his back, and his slow, lazy pace gained speed.

Sakura sobbed. She was so close. Her hips pushed against his frantically as she felt her body heat up and her muscles became unbearably tight. Their lips melded together, tongues twirling and exploring.

"Sasuke-kun..." She cried, as she neared her orgasm, running her hands through his inky colored hair and pulling. "Fuck me! Please!"

It was then that her iridescent eyes met his own ruby red gaze. His sharingan activated in the heat of their passion, a moment of weakness, the tomoe spinning wildly. He moaned loudly as his orgasm hit, and warm mass of wetness spread through his pants onto his thigh. She came once more and suddenly slumped against him, his eyes pulling her into his genjutsu.

"Sleep, Sakura..." He lightly ran his hands over her pink hair, smoothing it back from her face. "Sleep..." He layed back, with her on top of him, exhausted. "Shit..." He muttered, against her neck.

The next day...

"Hey, Teme? Sakura!" Naruto's voice cut through Sasuke's uneventful slumber, and he cracked an eyelid. He was sitting down underneath an elm tree, leaning back against it for support as he slept. Sakura slept ten feet away from him, still naked, but covered with the thick woolen sheet from back home.

"I-Is it safe?" He asked, pointing at the pinkette. Sasuke shrugged and yawned.

"I don't know. I didn't want to overdo it with the genjutsu last night, so she could still be suffering from som after effects."

"Oh. Okay." He smiled and Sasuke grimaced as he stood, feeling sore and tired. "You wake her up then."

–

–

–

"Sakura, get dressed." Sasuke commanded, as he attempted to wake her up. She made an odd snorting noise, and suddenly sat up. The blanket fell from her shoulders, and she looked over at the Uchiha.

"Good morning-" She broke off with a big yawn, "Sasuke-kun..."

"Um..."He pointed down, a slight red hue taking over his features. She furrowed her brows and followed his eyes. Down to her bared breasts. That had small blue and red bites all over them. Her eyes went wide, and she screamed, yanking the blanket back over her body.

She growled loudly at him as he stood up quickly.

"Sakura, It's not what you think, I swear-"

"Sasuke, you Teme!" Her shriek filled the forest, shaking the very ground as she slammed her fist into the Uchiha's head, and sending the man into ground.

Later...

Sakura refused to meet his icy stare. Kakashi, Naruto and Sai stared at both of them, trying to figure out why the air was crackling with tension. They stood in the Hokage's large office, awaiting Tsunade's dismissal.

"Everything went well, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi explained. Everyone did well. Shinichi didn't fall for the seduction as planned, but Sakura handled it well and took him out."

"Yeah until Sakura was shot up with an aphro- OOMPH!"

Sasuke and Sakura both grabbed the back of the blond's head and slammed him into the ground.

"It was nothing, Shishou...I handled it well. He was nothing." Sakura plastered one of her fake smiles onto her face and Tsunade scowled at her.

"All right. Ibiki will take the prisoner from here." She said. Sasuke and Sakura stood, and Naruto spat blood. "Dismissed, everyone."

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha, making her way to each street vendor to see what they were selling. She bought some beautiful fruit: Peaches, apples and cherrys.

An arm suddenly wound around her shoulders as she bagged up some food to cook later that night. She stiffened, and turned to see Naruto standing there.

"So. Sakura, how about you join us at Sasuke's place for dinner?" He asked, as she fixed him with a suspicious look, he beamed at her. "You can cook!"

Sakura's look of suspicion turned to one of annoyance. "What's the point of going to his house and cooking when I can just as well cook at my own god damned house!?" She turned to storm off, but someone caught her arm in a firm grip. She turned to see Sasuke Uchiha standing there in the middle of the street, staring at her.

"Sasuke." She stated, trying to keep her face from flaming. Memories of the genjutsu he put her under last night came rushing back to her. A slow blush made it's way across her cheeks, and he smirked.

"Come to dinner." He stated, seeming to order her to, not ask. Her eye lid twitched, and the grip he had on her arm loosened. "Naruto's last mission was last night, and even though...it...was...a...fucked up type of success, It still calls for a celebration."

Sakura eyed him suspiciously, then rolled her eyes. "Okay, Sasuke. Just don't poison us, okay?" She glanced around, seeing a crowd of women gathering around the three of them. Naruto jumped off the ground with a loud yell, and the fan girls closed in as Sakura made a hasty departure.

Later that evening...

Sakura felt hung over. She was physically and mentally exhausted. She had to keep sending chakra within her body to rid herself temporarily of the symptoms she was having. It had to be the shot that Shinichi snuck in on her. 'I may have Sasuke-kun do a sharingan body search next time I go on a-'

She shook her head roughly, and growled inwardly. 'Damn it Sakura, get ahold of yourself.'

She made her way to Sasuke's house in the Uchiha district. She slid thedoor open, slipping out of her Nin sandals, and stepped inside.

"Sasuke? I'm here." She walked into the den and sighed. A delicious smell wafted to her nose from the kitchen, and she took a deep breath. Said Uchiha appeared at the door way and cleared his throat.

"You're early."

"Yeah? Naruto and Kaka-sensei aren't here yet?"

"Nope." She looked at the floor, hiding the blush that stained her cheeks."Sakura-"

She beat him to the punch. "Sasuke what did you do to me last night?" She asked, her face going beet red, meeting Sasuke's emotionless obsidian stare.

Before Sasuke could look away and walk out of the room, she saw the hint of a blush start to make it's way across his face.

"Genjutsu, Sakura, nothing more." He muttered, and she scowled. She was across the room before he even realized it, and twirled him around to face her as she shoved him back against a wall. Hard. His eyes slowly bled red as he glared down at her. Their mouths were only an inch or so apart, and he wanted to ravage those pouty, red stained lips so bad.

"I asked you..." She seemed to hiss. "What did you do to me, lastnight." He sneered, unable to help himself.

"Nothing you didn't beg me for."

SLAAAAP!

The harsh sound echoed throughout the Uchiha manor, and Sasuke's face was turned to the left. A red hand print was clearly visible on his flawless cheek, and he slowly turned back to her.

"Okay-" He started to explain, but she raised her hand again to slap him harder. He caught her hand in his and his whole arm shook with the strength it took to hold her hand back. His mouth suddenly slammed into hers, earning a surprised gasp from the kunoichi.

He pulled her against him as he walked out of the den, and through the hall, to the master bedroom to the slammed the door behind him. He gently laid her down on the bed and he came down over her. He broke the kiss and pulled his shirt over his head. He pushed her further up onto the king sized bed, and unzipped her shirt. He growled when he saw the binding fabric that she used to push her breasts tight against her chest. He grabbed a kunai from the desk on the side of the bed and ripped it down the middle.

"Hn." He smiled in satisfaction when he saw the day old hickies and bite marks he left on her breasts lastnight. His hands molded easily to the soft, yet firmly rounded flesh as his lips met hers once more. She writhed against him as he trailed soft kisses down her neck and collar bone. Sasuke then nuzzled her breasts with his face and smiled as he took a rosy taut bud into his mouth. She arched against him, biting back a moan, and ran her hands through his long bangs that hung in his eyes.

He released her suddenly, and started to undo her pants. He snatched them off and threw them somewhere across the room. He yanked his own loose fitting pants off, and she admired his leanly muscled body. Her gaze traveled down to the v that defined his abdomen and hips, and she drooled.

The Uchiha didn't give Sakura a chance to speak. He was ontop of her again, His left hand entwined with her loose pink hair, pulling her head back, and his right hand was between them, holding his cock as he pushed his hips forward, letting the tip rub her clit.

"Sakura..." He murmured, cupping her face with his hand. He stared into her eyes and kissed her hard. "Scream for me." He slanted his mouth over hers, and slammed into her.

And she did.

An hour later...

Sasuke held his weight on his elbows, kissing her deeply as his hands roamed her lithe, supple body. He pulled away ever so slightly, taking in the flustered look on her face, and the soft look in her eyes. He smiled, unable to help himself.

"That's what I did to you last night." He smirked when she scowled up at him, and laughed. "Well...with my fingers. And you taste...amazing." Her face went bright red.

"I knew that wasn't a genjutsu." She murmured. He leaned down, laughing softly, and kissed her once more.

"OY! Sasuke-Teme!" Naruto's grating voice seemed to render the tender moment permanently, and Sasuke sighed. "Where are you?!"

The shouji door slammed open. Sakura made a squeaking noise and yanked the blankets over her face, as Naruto yelled. "AHA!" Naruto jumped high, and Sasuke delivered a kick to the blonds face that sent him into the wall to their right. Sasuke stole another kiss from the pinkette and quickly threw his pants back on.

"Get the fuck out you dobe!"

Later...

"That will teach you to stay out of people's bedrooms." Sasuke bit out as Naruto sat at the table. "Dumbass."

"Where's sakura?" The blond asked. "Does she know that my first day as the new kage is next week?" Sakura waltzed into the den a second later, beaming at the blond.

"That's great, Naruto!" She gave Sasuke a soft look as she passed him to get to her seat, and sat down. Her hair was pulled up into a pony tail, low on her neck, and Naruto squinted at her.

Sakura looked at him, trying to figure out what was wrong. "What?"

"Um..." He looked down at his hands, hesitating. Sakura sighed and looked closer at him.

"WHAT?"

"Sakura, you've got a hickey." Sakura's eyes got as big as plates, and she glared over at the Uchiha next to her.

"Don't blame me." He said bluntly. He dodged as she grabbed for him.

"SASUKE!"

"Wait, Sakura, why would Sasuke be to blame?" The blond looked from the red faced and furious pinkette to the Uchiha who was blue in the face and hanging from her hands that were around his throat. "Naruto, you baka!"

End

* * *

I just hope that everyone can accept that it took me two years to grieve. I'm sorry It took so long for me to get back to my normal state, but when you have a husband that you cant talk to about child loss...it gets hard. Im sorry sorry sorry. I just thought I would treat everyone to a one shot I dreamed about the other night. I may only be able to do updates maybe once a week, and if time really gets crunched, once a month, bc I own a farm and I have a few expecting sheep and Goats. so...thanks everyone for waiting, and showing me support at my unexpected loss. :] i love you guys, even though I don't know you.

UchihaSanNin


	2. Poker face

Poker face- A sasuSaku fanfic

by UchihaSaNin

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura Haruno, unlike her widely known shishou, was not a gambler.

She didn't like to take chances.

Didn't like the risk.

Or the odds.

But damned if she did, damned if she didn't.

But tonight, the one thing that she was risking was her team mates' lives.

And 400 yen.

And her modesty was also in question.

Her brow furrowed in concentration. No matter how many times Kakashi, Sai, Naruto or even Sasuke tried to explain how to play poker, she still didn't get it. Counting the cards, taking the risk of upping your bet, holding a poker face so no one could read your thoughts and call your bluff.

Sasuke kept leaning toward her, still managing to keep some a respectable distance between them, and would whisper to her what she could do with the hand she was delt.

Being clad in only her lacy, red and black plaid bra and panties did NOT help matters in the least. She could have kicked herself for agreeing to Naruto and Kakashi's terms on joining them at the table after lunch. Each hand a play lost, they also lost an article of clothing. Naruto was nearly as naked as she, down to his boxers, and she just knew (Don't ask how) that he wore no tighty whities under them. Sasuke had lost his shirt, and Kakashi, amazingly was still fully clothed. Sai was already out of the game, naked as the day he was born.

Sakura could sense the possessiveness that seemed to fill the air with tension. That feeling came from Sasuke Uchiha. Every time he would lean over her, his hand would touch the skin of her waist, just above her hip, ever, ever so softly, making her break out in goosebumps. He told her time and time again what to play, but all she could concentrate on was his seemingly innocent hand. And the way his breath fanned over her bare neck.

"Sakura..." Kakashi said, eyeing her over his hand of cards with a lazy eye. "You're just as bad, if not worse, than Tsunade-Sama."

Sakura's head hung in embarrassment. "I know..." Sasuke gave a muffled snigger beside her, and Naruto threw down his hand in frustration at his turn.

"I give! I can't get a good hand if my life depended on it!" And with that scream of frustration, down went those baby blue boxers. Sakura shrieked, and ducked behind her hand of cards. Naruto threw himself back into his chair, and angrily crossed his arms over his chest.

"At least Sakura-chan beat me. That's saying something." He glowered down at the table, and Looked up at Sasuke. "You two are so cheating. S'no fair you two have the Sharingan."

"Tch." Sasuke laid his hand down on the table. Five cards, all consecutive numbers.

"Hm." Kakashi thought for a moment, then sighed. "You win I guess."

he tossed his cards, revealing two pair. Two kings, and various other cards.

Sasuke looked to Sakura, smirking, and her face flamed. She pouted as she held her cards out, revealing a high queen.

"Haha." Sai leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head in satisfaction. Naruto blushed as Sakura reached for the clasp at the small of her back, but was mortified when she fond someone's hand already there.

Sasuke Uchiha's hand.

Before she could stop him, her bra seemed to fly across the room, smacking Sai in the face, who fell backwards, off of his chair, screaming about being hit in the left eye and ugly coodies. Kakashi stood up, not even bothering to look at Sakura's state of undress, and removed his mask as he walked off. No one paid him any mind for a few seconds, until Sakura covered her breasts, then everyone looked over to the copy nin, their jaws dropping as their his handsome visage drew their interest.

–

–

–

–

–

"Here." Sasuke held out his white, sleeveless hakama. "Wear this...Since Naruto seems to have...confiscated your clothing."

Sakura's eye twitched, and she snatched his shirt from his hand, while covering her bare breasts with her arm. She managed to disappear from Naruto's living room pretty quickly, using the distraction of Kakashi's face being uncovered. She shoved it over her head, and let the soft, satin like cloth settle over her skin as she shoved her arms through the armholes. She stood in the bathroom with the door open, with Sasuke standing just outside, leaning against the door.

"Don't ever...ever...let me get bribed into another poker game with any of you creeps." She seethed, and she tried to pull the hakama down further over her thighs, hoping it would reach her knees. It covered her chest, torso, hips, and thighs. She breathed a sigh of releif. Sasuke was silent. "Not that I am bashful...s'not like they haven't seen me naked before...I mean Kakashi's had to perform first aide treatment on me many times before..."

"Sakura."

"Huh?"

Sasuke peeked around the bathroom door, scowling. "You're babbling."

"Oh." She blushed furiously, and looking down at her bare feet as she curled her toes in embarrassment. "So-"

"Don't." He walked in, and while she sputtered in astonishment, he shoved her against the sink. He pulled her up against him, setting her on top of the porcelain, letting her body slide embarrassingly close against his own naked torso. He spread her legs, settling his hips between her thighs, and stopped her protests by closing his mouth over hers.

The last thing she remembered was the sound of the door getting slammed shut with his foot.

–

–

–

–

–

Naruto tilted his head at the sound of a slightly high pitched moan. He looked around for a few seconds, and Sai fixed him with a curious stare.

"What is it, dickless?"

"W-where are Sasuke and Sakura?" He stood up quickly, and smacked himself in the head. "They're making it in my bathroom! Hey, Bastard!" He quickly ran out of the room.

He wouldn't be able to stop them anyway. So he grabbed a camera.

* * *

Hahaha...r/r! updating Moonlight Rhapsody next. :] just been really really really busy lately. forgive me for the late update.

UchihaSaNin


	3. A seductive lie

A Seductive lie

A Sasusaku one shot

by UchihaSanNin

I do NOT own Naruto.

PS- There WILL be some OOC ness. :] I like writing OOC Sasuke. :D Still slightly within his asshole Sasuke attitude sometimes, but alittle OOC. Also, if you didn't see it on the chapter update, this is a VERY LONG one shot. I intended on ending it at about 4-5 thousand words, but the plot kept getting thicker and thicker. Curiouser and curiouser. :] Just thought I'd see where it would go. & let me give a shout out and big thanks to riakiri 80. Thank you for the idea.

* * *

Sakura moaned softly as the older man entered her swiftly and set a grueling pace. The sound of flesh slapping together resounded throughout the room.

Although disgusted, she pretended to love the feel of him inside of her. The feel of his sweaty, stinky body on top of hers. Smashing her into the mattress. The man couldn't kiss either. So she just placed her face into the v of his neck between his throat and his shoulder, and faked it.

She sat up after the man passed out, making sure he was dead to the world after shooting him up with the tranquilizer she personally made for him.

She threw on the bathrobe she was clad in before the man came in for his business, and sighed.

'The things I do for my country and village...' She thought to herself. 'Horrible...horrible things...but that's part of being a kunoichi.'

She walked to the window, and opened it. Like clockwork, Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake leaped quietly into the room.

"Ready to go home, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked, fixing her with a blank stare. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, she could see the sympathy he had for her in his blue orbs. Sasuke just stared apathetically.

But in truth, Sasuke Uchiha hated going on seduction missions with her. But more often than not, he hated it when Tsunade set her on a mission without him.

"Sasuke." Said man turned his inky orbs to her once more, momentarily forgetting the man that was drugged on the bed.

"?" He didn't even have to ask. This was how it went every mission. He didn't know why he complied when she asked him for assistance. He really didn't know what his feelings truly were for the rosette. After all, this whole thing was his fault anyway. Why she always accepted the seduction missions or lone missions Tsunade assigned her.

Sasuke closed his eyes, wishing away the absurd thoughts, letting his mind go blank. He took in Sakura's tired features, and scowled. Her clothing was rumpled, and she looked ready to keel over. Then he walked over to her, as Kakashi nabbed their guy, and Sasuke pulled her into his arms, letting her rest her head against his well defined chest.

–

–

Back in Konoha...

–

–

Sasuke stood, dripping wet, with Sakura still sleeping in his arms, in Tsunade's office at the summit. Kakashi stood next to him, equally soaked, thankfully without the nearly naked man he hefted all the way home from Mist country.

"So, how did it go?" Tsunade asked, peering over her steepled finger tips at her sleeping, pink haired student. "Is she okay, Sasuke-Kun?"

"She's just tired, Tsunade-Sama..." Sasuke answered. "That guy really..."

"I see..." Tsunade and Kakashi shared a knowing look, and Kakashi cleared his throat as he began to brief her on the mission. She waved her hand halfway throughout his story, and Sasuke nodded as he walked out, mindful of the pink haired kunoichi in his arms.

–

–

–

–

–

Ino smiled at Sakura as she walked into the rosettes apartment. "So, how did the mission go?" Sakura grimaced, and Ino frowned.

"So...you bombed didn't you."

Sakura glared at her. "No Ino-pig, I didn't bomb it, I actually did really well. I just..."

"you don't like getting a free lay every once in a while."

Sakura sat down on the futon in front of the tv, cradling a cup of coffee. "I guess that you can say it like that...but no. Especially with Sasuke Uchiha around."

Ino's jaw dropped.

"You mean the Uchiha is with you on each of your missions?" Ino squealed. "Why?!"

"Hell if I know. Almost all of my missions, he's been with me."

"Strange." Ino thought for a second and smiled. "Maybe hes there to strong arm them. In case you have trouble. I mean, after all, he does have the sharingan."

Sakura nodded. "I don't know. Maybe he's there to throw it in my face because he's something I can't have." Ino glanced at her, with pity in her eyes.

–

–

–

–

–

Sakura walked down the street later that afternoon, weighing her options. Tsunade let her have a few days off after she saw her pupil. The seduction missions were taking a toll on her usually vibrant, lively student. So Sakura wandered around town like she usually did, meeting Naruto for ramen for lunch, talking and laughing whimsically with Hinata, visiting with Ino. Sasuke, as usual, evaded her at all costs it seemed.

–

Sasuke Uchiha pretty much kept to himself. He managed to ignore the stares, the barely audible whispers behind peoples' hands, the awkward feeling when people stared at him when he stood at crowded vendors on the street to buy things. But it didn't matter where he went, whether he was training with Naruto, eating the rare bowl of ramen, walking around town to clear his head, he could not avoid a certain pink haired, green eyed young woman.

He wanted to talk to her, but he just couldn't find the right words to say. He was never one to be able to start or hold conversations with strangers, or even people he knew. Naruto was the only person he wasn't socially awkward with. Naruto just happened to have the talent to draw the normally quiet Uchiha out of his shell.

She would let him know if she needed to talk to him. He didn't want to push her. He could tell that he was pushing his limits with her just by personally requesting to be assigned to accompany her on each and every one of her missions.

–

–

Sakura walked down the street, a smile still on her face. Naruto knew how to make people laugh and smile. Was he truly annoying? Oh, hell yes, but then he just knew how to make people laugh at the worst of times. And Sakura wasn't really at her worst, but she did feel down and out. She wasn't where she wanted to be. She understood her role as a female ninja, all of the seduction missions. Men were assigned these types of missions also when it called for them, but it mostly fell to the Kunoichi. She just felt...dirty. Every time she had to lay with the enemy, she felt that it was a permanent stain that couldn't be removed no matter how much she scrubbed.

Her smile faded as her thoughts grew slightly darker, and she stopped walking. She looked around, furrowing her brow when she noticed that she was standing at the stairwell of Sasuke Uchiha's apartment.

She was mildly surprised when Sasuke had come back to Konoha two years before and refused to move into the Uchiha manor. Maybe it was the memories. Maybe it was the fact that they plotted against the village and after he learned about the whole plan, he felt that he was betraying everything his brother stood for by even thinking about moving back into his old house that he grew up in.

She didn't know, but she didn't want to ask him. She knew that the memories of his family and brother were still painful. She stood at the bottom of the steps for a few moments more, then slowly made her way up to his apartment door.

She knocked lightly, shifting her weight and tapping the toes of her nin sandals against the cement uncomfortably, searching for the words that she would say when he answered. The lock on the door snapped, and the door opened slowly. A pale face peeked out at her through the cracked door, and she feigned a smile. Just for him.

"It's late." he murmured. That was it. Onyx eyes bore down into her own, and she looked away, fixing her emerald stare on his large hands that gripped the edge of the door. He leaned against the door jamb in front of him, resting his head on his arm that was over his forehead.

"I know. I didn't..." She searched again for the right words. "really...mean to come over here. I looked up and found myself down stairs." His brow furrowed, and he pushed the door open wider, stepping aside for her to walk in. She gave him a questioning look, and his eyes narrowed.

"Come on. You're already here anyway." She walked in, and he slammed the door behind her.

"S-Sasuke..." She stopped, and he walked past her, eying her out of the corner of his eye.

"Mm?"

He turned, and her chest seemed to warm when she saw the concern etched into those hard features of his.

"I..." Her fingers fumbled with the edges of her plain blue skirt as she stuttered, suddenly embarrassed. "That is...can you..."

He stood there, patient and silent, letting her embarrass herself further. "Um...help...help me forget..."

She looked up at him as she said this, and an astonished look came over his face.

"Forget what?" He asked, crossing his arms and taking a step toward her.

"I..." She wanted the carpet to suck her up and make her disappear. "These...these missions." Sasuke frowned, and to her surprise, reached out toward her. And grabbed her wrist. And pulled her to him. Her face flamed, caught unawares, and braced her hands against his muscled chest.

"You're sure?" He asked, onyx meeting emerald. 'They're not real...' He thought to himself, wishing he could say it.

"Very." Her eyes never left his as the crimson red color slowly bled through the onyx, and three tomoe appeared around his pupils. "Thank you..." She whispered, as the tomoe began to spin, and she slowly lost consciousness.

–

–

A few weeks later...

–

–

Sasuke Uchiha walked beside a pensive gray haired copy nin. The Uchiha chose to keep to himself and not talk unless Kakashi tried to make small talk. Sakura was up in the hotel room, still sleeping. They were in the land of Lightning, working with some of the Nin to bring down a few men and women in Sai's bingo book. They were picked for this one due to a shortage of missions, so they got the ones that were low on the priority list. They had just arrived earlier that morning around 0400 hrs, and Kakashi took it upon himself to rouse the Uchiha and grab food that would last them a few days. Sai stayed back in the room next to Sakura's, to keep an eye out for trouble.

"How does Sakura look to you, Sasuke?" The older Jounin asked, not looking at him. He shoved his hands into his pockets, wishing he had some Icha Icha Paradise to read.

"What do you mean...?" The Uchiha asked, confused, as they walked up to a small food stand. Kakashi started picking through particular items and gave Sasuke a knowing look.

"She's acting normal again." He stated. Sasuke blanched. "What did you do to her."

Sasuke looked around quickly, and began making himself busy by picking up various items and concentrating on the task at hand.

"You slept with her didn't you?"

Sasuke died right then and there.

–

–

–

Later that morning...

–

–

–

"So all you did was wipe her memory of all the..."

"Exactly." Sasuke confirmed, nodding, and blushing at the memories that had flown through his mind's eye when he helped her forget the missions. He didn't say how anything about how she came to his apartment in the middle of the night, begging him to help her, seemingly close to tears. He couldn't refuse her like that.

After all, he did owe her that much right?

They continued on in a mutual understanding type of silence.

After a few minutes:

"Do you think she'll be all right tonight on our last stint...?" Sasuke asked. "I mean..."

Kakashi glanced over at him, surprise written all over his face. Sasuke's face flamed, and he snorted. "I just don't want to miss out on a good paycheck because she decides to fuck up."

Kakashi's face softened, then it was a blank canvas once more. "Hmph." He smiled to himself and went silent once more.

A few minutes later...

"Why don't you do what you always do?"

–

–

–

–

Sakura woke slowly, and look at the clock on the bedside table. '0930...' She thought to herself. She suddenly shot up into a sitting position, and someone fell off the bed. She narrowed her gaze, peering over the edge of the mattress, seeing a head of sinfully black hair. Sai sat up, rubbing his head, and gazed apathetically at her.

"I was only strengthening our bond, Sakura-san, by cuddling with you." Sakura's face went crimson, and she ground her teeth in anger.

–

Sasuke and Kakashi walked up to the door, only to see Sai coming flying out of it, with Sakura on top of him, cramming a vase down his throat. The door had flown off the hinges in his wake, and Sai was knocked out, lying over it.

"So much for a low profile, Sakura." Sasuke scolded, shaking his head. But inside his words differed greatly. 'Same old Sakura...I'm so glad she is finally back to normal.'

That night...

"He's coming up on your right." Ayame whispered into her com-link, as she tossed her mane of blonde hair in Sasuke's face. Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh, and scooted further away from her toward the arm of the couch. Sakura sat, alone, at the small bar, slowly sipping her drink. "When he sits a few seats down from you, start looking him up and down; bat those pretty greenies at him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that. His anger rose, and Kakashi cleared his throat in obvious warning.

The black haired, brown eyed man sat down to Sakura's right, about 6 chairs down, allowing him make eye contact with the rosette. Sakura put on her best 'I want you to eat me' look, and after about thirty minutes of staring and coy little signals, the man finally wandered over. He leaned down to Sakura's ear to whisper to her, and Sasuke's temper skyrocketed once more. Before he could control it, his Sharingan activated unintentionally. Sakura turned, and so did the man, to get up and leave the crowded room, and their gazes locked with the Uchiha's.

–

Sakura was pushed back against the wall of the small, cramped hallway that led out of the bar and into the hotel that the man was leading her. He was on her in an instant, breathing heavily, practically ripping her apart as he tried to undress her with clumsy hands.

'I don't remember him having that much to drink...' she thought to herself. 'how the fuck did he drink so much in thirty minutes?'

Before she could register what happened, he jerked her off of the wall, and proceeded to drag her up a flight of stairs.

"You know, Im not finished with her yet either." Sakura froze at the sound of the voice behind her, and a shiver went down her spine. She turned to see Sasuke Uchiha standing there, hands shoved in his pockets, looking bored. "I'm coming up. She responds a lot better when she's got two guys with her."

Sakura was mortified.

The man managed to fumble the door open, and she was ruthlessly shoved inside. Sasuke watched as the man seemed to jump her, and Sakura froze up. He ripped the front of the short dress she wore, and she shrieked. Then, she looked up at the man's eyes.

Instead of being brown, they were green.

She knew instantly.

He pulled her hands to her chest, making hand signs. "Kai!"

–

–

Suddenly, they weren't in the room anymore. Sakura was standing behind the man they were after, her arm in his tight grasp, and he was staring at her pretty hard, like he couldn't believe what happened. Sasuke Uchiha was to her rear, anger and surprise marring his handsome features.

"For fuck's sake, Sakura, I thought you would've at least enjoyed that one." He growled, but Sakura didn't even get to come back with a cruel retort. The man threw a punch, socking her neatly in the face, and sent her flying over the iron bars at her back. Sasuke ran forward and caught her before she hit the cement below. Their man ran off, but Sasuke didn't care.

Her body fell flush against his own, but as she recovered from the shock of the punch, she was shoving away from him, cursing his name in every way possible.

And not because their target got away.

"Sasuke, you mother fucker!" She yelled, drawing chakra into her fists. "I'm going to kill you for doing that to me!"

Sai suddenly appeared beside Sakura and yanked her away from the Uchiha before she could throw a punch. Ayame came up beside the Uchiha and purred. "Now look what you did. You really suck at getting men in your pants."

Sakura's eyes blazed at that comment. Sasuke snarled, then shoved the blonde away. "Okay children." Kakashi's voice boomed, as he leaped to the roof of the hotel. "We can settle your little soap drama later, right now, we have to catch this guy."

Sakura gave Sasuke one last scathing look, with the Uchiha returning it tenfold, and they all leaped off.

–

–

Sakura couldn't believe it. The nerve. No. The audacity! He had the audacity to put her under a genjutstu with his sharingan. The man had no shame. And drawing her into a threesome! (Albeit imaginary), but still!

'What the fuck!' She screamed inwardly, and wanted to pulverize the tree he landed on. Sasuke's blood red gaze scanned the trees, and Sakura wondered how she was going to fight with a strapless, barely mid thigh length dress on. She sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering about the irony of the situation. 'If I don't wind up flashing everyone out here, I am a very lucky girl...' She told herself.

Sakura jumped down to the ground as she saw movement to their right.

"There!" She yelled, pulling her fist back. She pumped chakra down to her hands and feet, then threw her fist forward into the soft earth beneath her. The earth shook and cracked. Large sections of grass covered earth split away from the rest, and rose up. The man that made a run for it earlier got stuck in the earthen prison. She vaulted over the taller sections of soil and rock, then grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

"All right, tough guy." She growled, lifting him up above her, "You're gonna pay for that you-"

She wasn't paying attention. Sasuke appeared beside her out of no where, and roundhouse kicked the man she held over her head. He went flying, but it was too late. The edge of the kunai entered sakura's chest, missing her heart, but pierced her lung on the right side. Sakura cried out as she collapsed and lost consciousness.

–

–

This guy was a lower level mission on the books. They would've been able to handle it. But Sakura just had to break the genjutsu. She would've never known. At least until Kakashi opened his big mouth. But there was a flaw somewhere, and she saw it.

Sasuke leaped through the trees, staying with her, while they searched for Shinji. They suddenly stopped, as she saw movement below as he scanned his surroundings for threats.

Sai just joined them in the tree when Sakura stepped off the branch with a yell and slammed her fist into the ground. Then she proceeded to leap over the bits of eroded soil, and lifted the man up, trying to play tough girl. Sasuke, with his sharingan, saw the chakra coursing through his body, into his hands, and making the blade of a kunai even longer.

That was when he leaped down to the ground in an attempt to evade the impossible.

–

–

Sai grabbed the man and slapped a chakra limiter around his ankle, infusing it with his own chakra signature to keep it in place. Sasuke turned back to Sakura. Kakashi, as usual, showed up late. Sasuke knelt down next to the rosette, seeing the pool of blood that steadily poured from her chest, and the bubbles that kept coming in a steady froth from her mouth. Sasuke stared down in astonishment.

"You're such an idiot," he muttered, as he put his hand over the gaping hole that was halfway up her torso. That was when she woke up, her mouth opening in a silent scream, putting her hands to the injury that tore through skin and bone under her breast. Her hands were glowing a pale green at her injury. They shook badly, and he helped steady them. Which wasn't much.

'why won't my hands stop shaking so bad...?' He asked himself. He pumped some of his own chakra in with hers, trying to help her heal that much quicker.

She gasped in response, but he glared down at her. "You should be paying more attention." He scolded, in a shaky, not so Sasuke voice."I know you're Tsunade's pupil...but what happened to not getting involved in the fight?"

'Was that a compliment...?' She thought drowsily.

"He's low on the bingo book, but you should still be wary...Damn it, Sakura!" He pulled his now bloody hands away as the injury slowly closed, and the ribs set back into place.

She groaned and tried to sit up, but he shoved her back down.

"Don't do anything stupid." He growled. Sakura grimaced as she hit the ground again, and Sasuke loosened the hold he had on her shoulder. Sakura managed to heal the life threatening wound, and Sasuke could tell she used most of her chakra. There was a gaping hole in the top of her dress, and he could see the tell tale sign of bruising from the wound. It would disappear in a few days.

Sakura shoved the raven haired man aside, and reached under the folds of her dress. She produced a syringe, and screwed a needle onto the tip as she walked over to the man that was now panting on the ground where Sai held him.

She shoved the needle into the man's bicep and the clear liquid within was slowly pumped into the man's flesh. Shinji slumped down to the floor a few seconds later.

–

–

–

–

"You know, if you would've let Sasuke just mind fuck you, This whole mission would've been incident free. But now-" Sakura sat silently on the ground, massaging the bruise over her ribs, on her right side, just under her breast. She wouldn't admit it, but she was lucky. Lucky that Sasuke was there. Kakashi would've helped, but he was with Sai apprehending Shinji and putting him under a genjutsu. Or so she thought. If it were just Ayame here, she would've just let her die. Sasuke knew what to do, thankfully.

Then, Sakura snapped when she heard Sasuke and mind fuck in the same sentence. It took a few moments for her to register what was said. She stood quickly, and raised her hand. Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke winced, waiting for the seemingly harmless rossette to strike.

"Shut the fuck up," Sakura hissed, her hand clenched into a fist, shaking with fury. "Trust me when I say you do not want me to hit you."

"No, I don't want you to hit me. Because if you do, our treaty with the Leaf is out the window. But I wish you would, so I can kick your ass." Ayame sneered, baring her teeth. Sakura saw reason, thinking about how her shishou would punish her for starting an all out war just for striking a female member of her team. So, the pinkette backed off. The treaty with the Raikage was shaky enough. She sat back down on her side of the fire, and looked at the hole in the expensive cloth that covered the now blue and black colored flesh.

Ayame huffed and walked away, to sit a little too close to Sasuke. Sasuke stood, eying the blonde warily, crossing his arms in vexation. Sakura stood, muttering something about getting some food from her pack that sat ten feet back, and disappeared into the shadows.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura leaned against a large birch tree and looked up at the stars. "why me..." She whispered. "Is it because I pined after someone I couldn't have? So he has to torture me?"

"No one is torturing you, Sakura." Sasuke's velvety voice flowed through the shadows and she jumped up, startled.

"Nobody likes eave droppers, you little pervert!" She said loudly, and Sasuke stepped out from behind the tree in front of the pinkette.

"Well, it's not my fault you can't get yourself laid." He said nonchalantly. THAT pissed her off. She gave a snort, like a raging bull, and ran at him, intending to knock his face off. Instead, she ended up getting flipped, then she saw Sasuke's face above her own, surrounded by the black, starry sky. "You let your temper control your movements." He came down over her on his hands and knees and stared down at her.

"What do you want, Sasuke...?" She asked, trying to look everywhere but at him. "You've embarrassed me enough." He sighed, and just looked down at her.

"prove to me that you have the necessary skills for our next mission and I won't tell Tsunade you botched this one."

Sakura's face flamed, her mouth gaped open. "No fucking way!" She screeched, throwing him off with her monstrous strength. "Stay away from me, Sasuke. If you didn't interfere and put the both of us under a genjutsu, the mission would've went fine! I can take care of myself!" Sasuke smirked.

"I'd like to see that." He retorted, and Sakura wanted to hit him.

"I swear, Sasuke if I find out you put me under a genjutsu again, I. Will. Kill. You." She said, walking toward him, putting heavy emphasis on her last words as she jabbed him in the chest with her finger. He just stared down at her with a strange look in his eyes. She didn't like it. It made her feel like a cornered rabbit.

"I don't even want you on another mission with me." She growled, walking away from the Uchiha and back to the fire. "I don't need your help and didn't before."

"Hn." He just crossed his arms and leaned back against the tree behind him. Sakura turned on her feet to stare him down.

"Got something to say, pretty boy?" She hissed, and he smiled.

"I'd hate to see how the next mission goes without me, considering you're still a virgin."

Sakura's jaw dropped, and her eyes bulged.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!"

–

–

"Ohh, boy." Kakashi groaned, closing his book at the chilling, loud scream that pierced the darkness that surrounded the three nin around the fire that was following by what seemed like a large scale earthquake.

"What is it? Trouble?" Sai asked, and stood up.

"Yes." Kakashi replied, rubbing his head, feeling the beginning of a very painful ache. "She knows."

Sai and the Ayame looked over at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

–

–

a few weeks later...

–

–

Sakura eyed the Uchiha warily as they stood in Tsunade's office during a mission briefing. Kakashi wasn't going with them this time, much to Sakura's disappointment. It was going to be Sasuke and Sakura.

"Sakura, your job is to seduce this man. Ryu Yamada. He is the clan leader in the land of waterfalls." Tsunade said, in a clipped voice. "I've heard what happened on your last mission, which is why I am sending you two alone. You two need to bury the hatchet and focus on your teamwork."

Sasuke just stared at the Hokage, and Sakura bashfully looked down at her toes. "I mean it Sakura. Don't screw this one up. You've done well so far." At that last sentence Sakura glared over at the Uchiha.

"Yes-ma'am."

"Sasuke, you're there for back up only. You're not to be seen with Sakura at all." She said, and Sasuke nodded. "Now...get out of my sight, both of you."

"Yes-ma'am!" They practically yelled in unision, and turned and left side by side.

–0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

"Sasuke I can't believe you." She muttered when they reached the small in on the outskirts of the town. Said man just sighed as he threw his flack vest and pack down into a corner.

"What now?" He growled, and looked back at her as she shut the door.

"You putting me under a genjutsu on every single seduction mission." Sasuke froze, and eyed her warily. "How many have we gone on...? twelve? Thirteen?"

"I thought you didn't want to bring this up."

"We need to talk about it." She muttered, setting her pack down on the bed and tossing stuff out. Underwear, some nice clothing, and other things, Sasuke blushed and looked away. "Why did you do it."

It was more of a demand then a question.

"Kakashi made me do it." It was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. 'Shit.' He thought.

Sakura stared at him.

"You're kidding me." She was across the room in an instant, and grabbed the Uchiha by the ear and twisted. Hard. Sasuke almost cried it hurt so bad. Then, the room turned into a whirlwind of violent activity.

Then, above the screaming and yelling within the room, there was a loud banging on the door, and someone started yelling. "Ma'am we don't condone loud activities in these rooms. There are other better paying customers that are trying to sleep, and I'd like to keep those customers and my money. Also you only payed for one person, who else is in there with you?"

Sakura released the Uchiha with a scowl, and Sasuke shrank back against the wall, thankful for the interruption as she opened the door slightly. 'Why do I let her beat on me like that?' He asked himself.

"I'm sorry, my brother just showed up...we were quarreling about him not being able to pay for his own room. How much do I owe you?"

"Another 8000 yen." Sakura sighed and looked back at Sasuke.

"I know you have money." She whispered harshly. Sasuke reached into his zipped pocket on his flak vest and shoved a wad of bills in her hand. She turned back to the cracked open door and counted the right amount out.

"Thanks, have a good night."

with that the pinkette slammed the door for good measure, cracking the wall above the frame. Sasuke went on about his own business and prepared his things for the day ahead of them.

–

–

Sakura crawled into the bed next to the Uchiha, and curled her back into his warm side. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and stopped sharpening his kunai for a few seconds. She seemed to fall to sleep as soon as she was down, and Sasuke lightly touched the hair that fell over her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smirked slightly, wondering if Tsunade picked up on what was going on or if Kakashi Hatake blabbed his perverted mouth off.

Either way, he liked the outcome.

–

–

"And who might you be, my pet?" Sakura tried not to scowl at the label 'pet.' The older man kissed her hand, and she smiled anyway.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. What might yours be?" He led her out to the dance floor, saying something, but she couldn't hear him. 'That's ok...he isn't our guy anyway.' She went along with what the man wanted, trying to go out of her way and make herself look easy and innocent. She appeared to not know how to dance either...she kept stepping on her partner's feet.

Sasuke watched, not far away, sipping on a glass of sake, smirking. "not like she has to try." He murmured, and took a large mouthful of the potent liquid.

Later that night...

Sakura walked into the hotel room, to see Sasuke brushing his teeth in the bathroom half dressed. She threw her small purse onto the floor next to the nightstand, and sighed. Sasuke made his way out of the bathroom and looked at her as she sat on the bed and practically threw her heels at the wall. They clattered to the ground and she moaned, closing her eyes.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" He asked, and she cracked an eyelid to look over at him.

"I don't see how girls can do this every night. I can't handle two hours of it." She muttered. Sasuke furrowed his brow at her. She sighed in exasperation. She pointed to the four inch heels. "This man has weird taste. I don't want to do this much longer."

"Hn." He watched as she rubbed her feet, and rubbed his eyes for a few seconds. "All right, come here."

"Huh?" Her hands froze where they were massaging her heel, and she looked up at him.

"Clearly you don't know how to dance. That poor old man's feet could attest to that." Sakura scowled, and looked down at the hand he suddenly threw out. Then her eyes traveled to his leanly muscled waist.

"What do you want, Sasuke...?"  
"I'm going to teach you a valuable lesson, Sakura." She stood, without taking his offered hand, and pouted.

"Do your worst." She muttered. "I've already learned the best one I could from you two weeks ago. I can't trust you." Sasuke just sneered at her and yanked her against his naked torso. There was no room to breathe correctly in her opinion. Sasuke put one large hand on her waist near her hip, and took the other and twined their free hands together.

"Now, let me lead." He ordered, in an innocent tone of voice. "Just because you're a medic nin and a sennin's student...doesn't mean you take charge everywhere you go. This is one of those situations where you...the female...has to submit." Her eyes narrowed and Sasuke swore smoke was slowly curling and wafting from her nose. She started to pull away, but he snatched her back up against his body, their faces barely an inch apart. The tension in the room almost made her want to faint. He watched her closely, and she hesitantly stepped off with him. The dim light from the lamp on the bedside table didn't help much.

If anything it made everything so much more romantic and sensual. It made things even more awkward for the pinkette. She couldn't even look at his face due to the strange look in the smoldering black depths of his eyes.

Sakura kept stepping on Sasuke's bare feet, but it didn't hurt him as much because she wasn't wearing her heels.

"Where'd you learn to dance...?" She asked, blushing red as she watched the muscles in his torso flex and jump with each step, each twist.

"My mother had a friend that would dance with me quite often in the kitchen. Don't ask me how I remember. Maybe it's just one of those ingrained memories of the good times." He smirked. She was amazed at the fact that he just shared something from his childhood with her. Usually he would clam up when it was brought up or get angry if someone would ask about him. "So..." He twirled her around. She mis-stepped and got his toes. "Where did you get your two left feet- OUCH!"

She stopped and purposely stomped his foot, right above the toes, on the arch. "You're drunk, Sasuke, so go to bed." She could smell the sake on his breath.

"I am not drunk." He stated, rubbing his bruised foot as he stood on one leg, checking for broken bones. "Just had enough to take the edge off. I'm fine. But you burned your bridge with me. Practice yourself now." He walked to the bed, fell into it, and curled up in the sheets.

"This is all your fault, you know..." She murmured, thinking he didn't hear her, as she walked to the bathroom for a shower. Little did she know, he did.

–

The next day...

–

Sakura walked down the small walkway that led to the waterfalls that surrounded the country. Sasuke was wandering around somewhere nearby, masking his chakra like she did to keep from getting detected, and keeping a wary eye on her. She stopped when She came to the entrance, pulling at her cute dress self consciously. Ino Yamanaka hand picked it personally because of its low bodice and how it brought out Sakura's curves. The blond let Sakura borrow it without hesitation, telling her it would bring her luck on her next mission with the Uchiha.

Yeah right.

"Stop that." Sasuke scolded through the ear piece she wore.

"It keeps going down, damn it, now your supposed to be watching the surroundings not me!" She whispered harshly. She heard a low, dry laugh, and she frowned.

"It looks fine. Some men like it when it rides a little low. Stop touching it." Sakura sucked in a deep breath and dropped her hands. "Pervert..." She walked off, leaving Sasuke on his own.

–

–

–

Sakura sat down on the hill that overlooked the waterfall that pounded down into the earth over four hundred feet down. A shimmering rainbow arched out of the water when the sun would peek out from behind the clouds above, and her face would light up in admiration.

"Sasuke, you're missing it. It's beautiful." She said in a low voice, careful not to talk loud enough to alert the people around her. She looked around, seeing a small crowd, and amongst them was a tall man that seemed to stand out from them all.

"Don't worry," The Uchiha muttered. Sakura could hear him walking through the earpiece. "I'm not missing a thing."

She furrowed her brow at that statement, and felt eyes on her. The man named Ryu was staring at her. He was a very attractive man. 'Power and good looks go hand in hand when you're a clan leader...look at Sasuke for instance.' She told herself. He was dressed rather nicely in a navy blue business suit. 'who wears business suits...?' She asked herself. 'He does look good in it though.' Immediately her mind went to the Uchiha and how he would look in a silky, black suit. The image in her mind's eye made her want to swoon.

She shook her head to get back on track. The man had dark brown hair, and deep azure blue eyes, a shade darker than Naruto's. They had too much depth to them. Eyes that told of a terrible past, like Naruto and Sasuke's.

Speak of the devil.

She heard footsteps coming from behind her, but she was too caught up in Ryu's stare to really take notice of who it was. Whoever it was sat next to her, following her gaze, and a familiar scent filled her nose.

Sasuke.

She turned to him and snarled at him. "Tsunade told you not to be seen with me, you idiot!" Sasuke just kept staring at Ryu, as if they were having some kind of competition.

–

Ryu Watched the man with the raven colored hair sit next to the woman he was admiring. She was very odd looking, in a cute kind of way, but the way that little dress hugged her figure and showed off a nice portion of cleavage made him drool. He wanted her all to himself instantly. But, as he stared at the man that sat way too close to her and smiled at her, a voice stirred within him.

'You must stay away from him.' It said, in a deep, gruff voice. 'There's something about him that I do not like. He's strange. His energy...It's different.'

The man gave a derisive snort, as if he were a bull waiting for the matador to wave his red flag and start the competition, and the other men in his company turned and looked at him with strange expressions.

"Sorry, I had something up my nose." Someone sniggered, and then they all began walking once more down the hill.

–

Sasuke sat there next to her, watching the man, as Sakura continued to rant. "-Are you even listening to me?"

"Hm...?" He merely turned to her with a half assed grin slapped on his face, and her face fell.

His eyes traveled down her smaller, more curved body, then got up.

The girl really had no idea what she was about to get into.

"You're sure you don't want me to use my Sharingan on him...?" He asked, staring down at her in curiosity.

"Yes. I don't need your help or your protection."

"Hn." He looked away. "Who says I was helping you?"

She flew up to her feet, giving him and anyone else around a nice view of her well toned thighs. "What are you saying?" He narrowed his gaze on the man that was disappearing over the next hill, and smirked.

"Nothing." And he turned and walked off.

'I'm just protecting you from yourself.' He thought.

That night...

Sakura wasn't a drinking woman. Despite the urging from her shishou to increase her alcohol tolerance to over three or four shots of Sake, she never did. Tsunade herself could down over four large jars of the intoxicating, hot beverage, and still be able to function as Kage, and still kick someone's ass into the ground if need be.

Sakura?

She was ten sheets to the wind.

Sasuke wanted to smack her.

People saw how cute she was and kept buying her drinks. And obviously she was raised to be polite and never say no to any act of kindness.

He sat in the corner, sipping on a beer, pretending to read. Sasuke. Read. Yeah right.

By the time he pretended to flip from chapter two to chapter three, Sakura was laughing loudly and slurring her words. He nearly fell out of his chair. 'That idiot!' He thought. 'Now I have to fucking babysit!'

He watched her closely now, but she still seemed to be in her right mind so far. Then, something caught his eye. Their target, Ryu Yamada, seemed to glide through the crowd of people at the bar, and lightly touched her bared shoulder.

First thing: Sasuke did not know where she was getting these pretty, frilly little things women called dresses.

Second: It showed off WAY too much skin for his liking. When she wore them, She didn't look the part of a Konohagakure Medic nin that was infiltrating a village that was seeking out a certain potentially dangerous clan leader that defected from another village. She looked like a woman. A very pretty, vulnerable, drunk woman.

Third: Sasuke Uchiha did NOT like the way Ryu leaned in close to her ear and brushed his fingers over the back of her neck. THAT was a little too Touchy feely for the Uchiha's taste.

Fourth: Where the fuck did she get her tolerance for alcohol? It was laughable.

Just before he could get up and go drag the drunk Kunoichi out of there, She turned dramatically toward Ryu Yamada, her eyes wide, smiling. Then she took the man's hand and he led her off through the crowd. His eyes narrowed, and he pinched the top of his nose between his brows and let out a deep breath.

'That idiot...'

–

Ryu pulled the younger woman into his arms and swayed with the beat of the music. "So what's your name, beautiful...?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

"Haruno Sakura." She smiled, getting slightly irritated at the way his left hand started to creep lower, lower, and lower on her back. She wasn't as drunk as people thought she looked.

"What a beautiful name. It fits." He smiled, and she licked her lips.

Ino had taught her a few things on how to get the boys to practically jump you. It's nice to have a sex addict for a friend.

"So, who was your friend?" He asked.

Sakura concentrated on not stepping on toes and pursed her lips.

"He's just my boyfriend." When she looked up to see the guarded expression on his face, she quickly wracked her brain for the words. "It's an open relationship. We see other people. He doesn't care." She added with a smile, and the man visibly relaxed.

'Stupid Sakura!' She thought, scolding herself. 'you're going to sink this boat before it sails, damn it!'

Then, Ryu's large, warm hand squeezed her ass. It took everything not to pull away and punch his lights out. Instead she gave him a sizzling smile and batted her lashes, and rubbed her hips against his.

She swore she heard a moan.

Then a voice interrupted their sexually charged reverie. "Can I steal her for a moment?"

She felt the color drain from her face. Sasuke.

'Really?' She mentally yelled.

Ryu smiled and whispered, "Catch you later, Sa-ku-ra." purring her name and stretching syllables. She blushed, but before she could come back with a witty comment, Sasuke pulled her back through the crowd. Before she knew it they were outside.

Maybe it just took a moment for the alcohol to fully infiltrate her system.

Now she felt slightly woozy. Or maybe it was the way Sasuke was looking at her.

"Why would you put yourself in that situation?" He growled, narrowing his gaze on her flushed face as he pulled her behind a large monument that stood erect just outside the club, hiding them from view. A small copse of trees were at their back, casting them into shadow.

Sakura's eye twitched. "I'm just doing my job, Sasuke." She muttered, and his nostrils flared as he let out a loud, pent up breath of air.

"You shouldn't have drank so much."

"I couldn't say no." She pouted and looked down at her concealed toes. "My feet hurt." Sasuke nearly fell over.

"He was molesting you on the dance floor!" He said in a hushed voice. It took everything he had not to lose it. She compromised their mission by getting drunk and letting the man paw at her.

"He just grabbed my ass." She replied, as if it happened to her everyday. "Oh, what, Sasuke, are you jealous?"

The Uchiha's eyes crossed. His blood pressure was near boiling point. This woman was going to be the death of him.

He grabbed her by the arm, and as she started going on about him being an ice cube and oppressive, he dragged her into that copse of trees. Then, he picked her up and pushed her against a massive, tall, well shaded tree. She gasped and stopped mid sentence. He pinned her with his hips, and his mouth met hers in a fiery, anger fueled kiss. Her legs curled around his back, her hands delved in the raven locks at the nape of his neck.

His hands hiked the short dress up to her hips and his hands squeezed the smooth, well toned flesh of her thighs. She moaned, and his tongue instantly invaded her mouth, searching. Exploring. His hips gently rocked against hers, and then he suddenly stopped.

All she could see when he pulled back was those smoldering coal black eyes of his. The look in them made a delicious shiver make it's way down her spine.

"You'll do fine." He suddenly said, staring apathetically at her flushed face. "You don't need my help."

"W-Whats..." She stared back at him, confusion taking over the look of desire on her face. "That supposed to mean...?"

"Stop being so innocent." He yanked the edges of her dress back down from her hips, his fingers brushing gently against the now hypersensitive skin. Her face slowly took on a red hue, and he scowled. "It's annoying. It drives people crazy."

His cruel comment slammed into her. It felt as if she'd hit a wall ninety to nothing.

"If I didn't need your help..." She whispered, as he turned away from her and she sagged against the tree at her back, "Why did you put me under a genjutsu on every mission we had together...?"

Sasuke turned and looked at her.

"..." He looked down at the ground. Then back at her. "Becuase an Uchiha gets what he wants." She looked up at him then. "And what I want...is you." She straightened her body but still leaned back on the tree for support. Was Sasuke seriously saying this?

"I didn't want something of mine...spoiled by all those men." He stated. "You're mine to take. Not theirs." She pulled her hands up to make the hand sign to release herself from the genjutsu, but Sasuke slapped them away. "This isn't a genjutsu." Her eyes then met his, and his mouth met hers once more. Moving slowly. Gently. His hands cradled her jaw on either side of her face, then lifted her up against him once more.

He ran his hands along her skin, causing goosebumps to break out all over her body. His mouth lightly touched her neck; his teeth raked across her skin. She bit back a moan and arched against him. The spaghetti strap like tie that went around to the back of her neck was suddenly undone, and the little black number was bunched around her now bared torso. Her high heeled shoes slipped off somehow, but she didn't care. Sasuke dove down and took a soft, rosy peak into his mouth, sucking softly, making her gasp.

She was reduced to a puddle right then and there as the Uchiha paid his attentions to her body. It was as if all Sakura could do was hang on for the ride. His fingers found her went panties, and he growled, biting the sensitive area on the side of her neck once more.

His mouth met hers in wild abandon as his hips rubbed against her. Sakura felt something stiff rub against her in the most intimate way through his pants, and a small keening sound emanated from her throat before she could stop it. He tore away with a muffled curse, and his hands shook as he made quick work of his black nin pants, freeing his erection.

Sakura heard the sound of fabric ripping, and realized her panties were suddenly gone. Before she could say anything, he captured her lips with his once more, and ruthlessly shoved himself within her wet folds. Sakura bit down on his bottom lip as the pain ripped through her body, making him groan and bury himself deeper as her whole body seemed to clench around him. He pulled away, tasting blood, and closed his eyes in ecstasy.

Their quick gasps for air filled echoed through the woods. "Don't move." Sasuke ordered as she squirmed, trying to readjust herself against the bark of the tree that bit into her back. His forehead, slick with sweat, balanced against her own, and iridescent orbs met endless coal black depths. As they stared into each others eyes, Sasuke hips rolled into her own. Seconds later, the forest was filled with the echoes of soft grunts, moans and whispered sentiment.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Sakura woke the next morning feeling incredibly sore. She sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed. She looked around, seeing Sasuke facing the opposite wall, chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm as he slept. A dark stain marred the clean albeit wrinkled white sheets. Where she'd been laying. It was blood. Her eyes crossed, and her face turned beet red. "Great, now the owners going to think I screwed my brother's brains out!" She stood up, and Sasuke rolled over to look at her.

"What are you going on about...?"

His eyes landed on the bloodstain on the sheets. And smirked. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Are you proud of that? Because you certainly look the part." She snarled.

Sasuke thought for a moment, and he snorted. "Want to cut it out of the sheets and take it home to show Ino?"

"You pervert!" She shreiked.

BAMM!

She was so angry and embarrassed that she threw the bedside table at him.

–

–

–

–

–

–

"You do know you're going to have to pay the damages right?" Sakura said, "It's your fualt. You're the one who has the perverted mind. To think...everyone believes you to be an emotionless ice cube." She glared at him when she leaned out of the bathroom door, in the middle of applying her makeup.

"Your a closet sex addict."

"Hn. Compared to you, everyone else would seem like sex addicts." He just leaned against the wall, watching her, and closed his eyes. He worried his lip for a few seconds, feeling the jagged wound from Sakura's bit the night before, wincing at the slight sting it cuased. It was slightly swollen, but nothing to worry about. Sakura sighed and went back to what she was doing.

She finished and looked at her work in the mirror. The black eyeliner, heavily applied, made her iridescent orbs appear lighter, promising to draw everyone's attention to her eyes. Perfectly flawless. She wished she could look this pretty more often. But being a kunoichi had it's disadvantages.

"I'm ready." She stated, standing in the doorway. Sasuke looked up and scowled.

"I don't like it." He growled, crossing his arms across his chest. The skin tight, silky, red fabric clung to her long legs. It reached to her knees, but didn't leave anything to the imagination. It clung to her waist and breasts, and her slightly messy pink locks brushed her collar bone. He tore his gaze away from her.

"I really don't like it."

"Why?" She pouted, and rolled her eyes. "I'm supposed to seduce him. I think this would seal the deal."

"Quit acting like a four year old." He stated, pushing off the wall. He walked over to her calmly and looked into her eyes. "There will be no sealing any kind of deal. You have NO idea who or what you're dealing with, do you?"

He saw the confusion in her eyes. "A wanted clan leader?"

"Tsunade didn't tell you?"

"No...S-Sasuke, you're freaking me out. What is it?" He just sighed and stepped away from her. His eyes shot back to her breasts.

"Your nipples are showing."

Her face went beet red, and she crossed her arms over her bosom.

She couldn't believe Sasuke Uchiha just said the word 'nipples.'

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

'What did Tsunade not tell me...?' the pinkette thought to herself, chewing her bottem lip in thought. 'Am I not supposed to take this as far as the others were supposed to go?' She glanced around the room. 'Or did Tsunade know I never actually slept with all those men...and knew somehow that Sasuke cast a genjutsu each time with his Sharingan...?' She walked up to the extravagant building that Ryu told her to meet him at. 'Do I really want to ask her and find out?'

She heaved a sigh and looked up at the beautiful building. The beautifully polished wood floor that led to the entryway of the house was so shiny that she could see her reflection. 'This reminds me of Sasuke's old place in the Uchiha District.' She thought to herself. She came up to the large shoji door, and it immediately opened.

A young woman stood at the doorway in a brown yukata. Obviously one of the maids. She bowed to the rosette before her, and waved her in.

"Don't do anything stupid, Sakura." Sasuke said, as she walked in, knowing full well that she got the full meaning of that sentence._** 'Don't fuck around, and don't fuck it up.'**_

She decided not to reply, and the younger girl led her into a small room, and shut the fusuma door behind the rosette as she walked in. She looked around the bland white colored room, seeing a small table in the middle, and she sat down next to it on a small pillow. A glass pitcher of what looked like water sat on the middle of the table, along with two tall glasses.

She looked down at herself in the revealing, red, silky fabric that clung to her like a second skin. She didn't have time to be embarrassed. The way Sasuke reacted to it made her really not look forward to how Ryu would.

Suddenly, the fusuma door on the opposite side of the room opened, and in walked Ryu Yamada. Sakura's face took on a red hue when she saw the way he looked at her.

"Thank you for meeting me here, Sakura-chan." He murmured. "I wanted this to be more private. I hope you don't mind." He was dressed in yet another one of those business suits. He sat down next to her and she smiled at him.

"It's okay. I'm not much on crowds anyway." He gave a small chuckle, and loosened his tie.

"I actually just got out of one of our clan meetings...I'm sorry I'm not dressed more for this type of setting." Sakura blushed. "I hurried over as fast as I could."

The lighting in the room was fairly dim, casting shadows over the man's face as he turned away slightly to pour himself a drink. He turned back to her and handed her a partially filled glass and poured one for himself.

"Here's to us." He murmured, making Sakura's face flush once more. She sipped on her glass, then set it down next to his.

The show was about to begin. She actually thought twice about enticing the man, but decided despite Sasuke's double edged warning, that this was the only way to put him down and bring him to Konoha and have him ready for Kumogakure authorities to take him back to face his crimes.

He leaned toward her, loosening the buttons under his neck tie, leaving his shirt loose and gaping over a well muscled chest.

Sakura had to keep herself from drooling. Sasuke was going to kill her.

Oh well.

"I want to make you mine, Miss Haruno." Ryu murmured, his face inches from hers. His left hand came to rest on her slim waist, and the heat emanating from his palm seemed to burn through the skin hugging fabric. Sakura gave a nervous laugh, and then Ryu's lips met hers.

–

–

Sasuke hated not being able to control what was happening. Especially when Sakura was alone with a man. A very dangerous man that she knew nothing about. Why didn't Tsunade tell her that he had the two tailed beast sealed within him? When the battle with Obito was won, and the elder Uchiha disposed of, by Sasuke himself, The tailed beasts were then sealed and given back to their respective villages under strict instructions to only be unleashed in times of war.

Naruto helped the five countries understand more about these destructive behemoths by sharing their names and helping them learn that these beasts actually had feelings.

'That idiot is such a sentimentalist.' Sasuke silently mused. 'No matter how bad a person can act, no matter what the damage they cause...he always sees the good in them.'

He sat in the tree. Sakura had been in there alone for almost half an hour. He was really getting irritated.

He didn't want that man to touch her. He should've just put him under a genjutsu and been done with it. They could've been back home by now. But no. She had to have it her own way.

'That woman is so annoying.'

–

–

Sakura's breathing hitched as Ryu pressed his hand into the small of her back, making her arch against him, letting him deepen the kiss. He gently pushed her back into the pillows that surrounded them on the floor, letting her sink into the soft feather filled cushions. He had pushed her dress down to her waist, baring her well rounded breasts. Her hands flattened out and roamed over the smooth expanse of his well muscled chest. He broke away to ravage her neck, and it was then that Sakura saw something she really dreaded. Several small markings, above a blue paw print on his shoulder blade.

Her heart seemed to skip a beat.

Her face drained of all color.

Sasuke's words ran through her head once more. '_You really don't know who or what you're dealing with do you...?'_

'Holy shit.' She abruptly pulled away, and yanked her dress back up.

The question flew out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Where did you get those markings?"

Ryu's brow furrowed, then his handsome visage transformed into a sneer.

"This village has no Kunoichis. Who are you...?"

A voice rose within him in warning. 'Get rid of her, she is here for you! And you fell for it you dumbass! I told you I didn't like this situation!'

Sakura scrambled to her feet, and watched him with a wary look in her iridescent orbs. "I told you already. I am Haruno Sakura. Since you now know...I am a kunoichi from Konohagakure. My partner and I have come here to apprehend and extradite you to Kumo. Are you going to come peacefully or not?"

Sakura felt the rage and chakra within him rise to monstrous levels. The nlue tattoo that was on his back over his shoulder blade seemed to stretch and grow down his bulging biceps. A single, blue, black striped tail slowly grew behind him, waving around and fluctuating with chakra.

'So much for coming peacefully.' She muttered inwardly, and gathered the necessary chakra in her hands and feet.

–

–

Sasuke drew his kusanagi from the sheath at his back as an enormous amount of chakra registered in his brain. He looked to the house, sensing the monstrous energy source, and cursed. Sakura fucked up. Again. Then he felt her familiar chakra also, and leaped down off of the tree as an explosion rent through the air.

He remembered what Tsunade said.

_Flashback_

_He was called into Tsunade's office the next day, mere minutes before they were due to leave. Tsunade sat behind her desk once again, most likely drunk. She took a sip of sake then slammed the small cup down onto the desk, making him look up at her._

"_'Don't get him riled up. Don't make a scene. We don't need any casualties. Or witnesses. I'm sending you on this mission because you are the only one who can subdue him with your Sharingan. This man stole the two tailed beast from Kumogakure after the fourth war and had him sealed within him. That was three years ago. The unfortunate thing is, is that we have no way of extracting him from the jinchuriki without killing him. So. Bring him back alive. Oh, and Sasuke," She paused, and he sighed. "I know what you've been doing. I think it's a little sick and twisted, but in a way its kind of romantic how you've saved her for yourself." He opened his mouth to make a witty comment in denial of her accusations, but she waved him off. "Shut up, Uchiha. I was NOT born yesterday. Protect Sakura. Don't let her get hurt. That girl doesn't think well when her feelings get involved. Especially when they involve you."_

"_Yes ma'am." He muttered and turned and left. He stopped at the tall doors and looked back at her out of the corner of his coal black eyes. "You know, for an old drunk, you're pretty damned smart, I guess." He walked out, and she laughed manically._

_End flashback_

Now, Sasuke Uchiha wasn't sure if he would be able to keep that promise. Sakura was in the danger zone, and he knew first hand how she hated to bow down and submit to someone stronger than herself when she was in too deep.

–

–

Ryu ran at her, and Sakura dodged a fist that was meant for her face.

'Damn this fucking dress!' She thought. She grabbed his elbow, and lashed out with her left leg, catching him in the stomach and sending him flying. He disappeared into the smoke, and she wiped her brow.

Sasuke suddenly appeared at her back, his eyes slowly bleeding red, the black tomoe appearing around his pupils. "What the hell happened?" he looked her over briefly, noting the blood that coated her arm, but made no comment.

"I found out the hard way what this man was wanted for." She said, her hands glowing as she healed the big gash on her left arm. "He has the markings on his back...The markings of the fuinjutsu seal..."

"How the hell did you find that?!" Sasuke yelled, and Sakura turned red.

"That's none of your business! Does it somehow bother you that I know where Naruto's is also!?"

"You idiot, I told you-"

A loud roar filled the air and echoed through out the village, cutting off Sasuke's anger filled retort.

The smoke cleared, and Ryu stood twenty meters away, in the first stage of his transformation.

"Shit."

A blue cloak of chakra enveloped the man's body. One tail waved behind him, and long, very sharp looking nails protruded from the tips of his fingers. Ryu's eyes turned yellow, with narrow slits for pupils.

"Not good." Sakura yelled, and Sasuke glanced at her. "This is the first stage. We can't let him get to the final stage. He will destroy everything!"

Sasuke could vaguely remember Naruto's brief transformations.

Sakura stepped back for a second, making an obscene comment about her state of dress and lack of nin sandals and bare feet, then pushed forward. Sasuke followed, quickening his pace to catch up.

'Okay, his left hand dominant. He leaves himself open just for an instant, but I'm sure I could cut him down.' Sakura told herself, as she got closer to the rapidly transforming jinchuriki. Just like Naruto, as he would make it to stage two, his skin would begin to burn and turn black. The black markings stretched further across his skin, including his naked chest and torso, and his face.

"Shannaro!" Sakura yelled as she ducked when the man lashed out with his left, as predicted, and sent her powerful fist flying straight for his face. He feinted, but her fist didn't entirely miss its mark. A large, long gash appeared on his cheek, and he lashed out once more, this time with his right. He grabbed the pink haired kunoichi, and flipped her over his head, But before he could throw her she brought her fist down, going for his side, aiming for the ribs and other vital organs. He blocked with his arm, and the disturbing crunching of bone only drove her further. Before she could attack again, Sasuke ran in, and the Uchiha brought his blade down in a wide arch. Ryu brought those long 12 inch claws up to block His attack, and threw Sakura away from him.

Ryu's left arm hung useless at his side.

"Heh." Sasuke smirked, seeing the now useless appendage, as he strained against those sword-like claws. As they clashed, back and forth, the man started to transformed once again. The massive amount of chakra blew Sasuke off of him. Sasuke slid backwards in the dirt, as a crater began to open up underneath the jinchuriki.

Sasuke leaped further away, out of the now massive crater, looking around for Sakura. There was no way they could stop them unless he could catch him with his Sharingan.

Sakura appeared beside him, panting heavily.

"You mean to tell me that Tsunade...sent us here knowing that he was a container for the two tails?" She asked, peering down into the massive crater below, watching as the man transformed. He barely resembled a human anymore. All four feet were on the ground. A skeletal system had developed on the outside of what was left of Ryu's body, with enormous fangs protruding from the upper jaw.

"Sasuke, can we handle this...?"

He didn't answer her right away.

That worried her.

"Sasuke."

"He is strong." Sasuke said. "And I'll need your help."

"O-Okay."

–

–

–

The two tailed beast suddenly opened his mouth and started gathering chakra way back in his throat. "Got it?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura nodded in return.

He caught her hand before she leaped off and pulled her to him. And kissed her. "We don't need Naruto. We can hande this one on our own," He murmured against her lips, then pulled away. "Let's go." They separated and ran in opposite directions.

The ball inside the beasts mouth got bigger and bigger. Then, its cheeks puffed out, and it turned to Sakura, as planned. Then, it spit the ball of negative energy at her like a missile. She picked up speed and ran full speed to the south. She could feel the heat off of the ball as it went past and detonated a few clicks north, decimating the forest around them.

She gathered her chakra, giving her an extra boost of speed, and leaped down into the crater. She pulled her arm back, then brought it forward as she came down over the monstrosity below her. Her clenched fist slammed into the beasts flawless skull, and a small crack appeared. The jagged line ran down between it's eye sockets, then split on the giant cat's muzzle, splitting its gigantic canin tooth on the left side.

It let out a horrendous scream, and as it turned to attack her, she disappeared. It tracked her movements, and it went after her. It was like it was a blur streaking across the ground, but Sasuke could follow its movements just fine.

The beast landed outside of the crater, making the earth closed his eyes. "Enton: Kagutsuchi." The black flame of Amaterasu sputtered to life within his left hand, and he used his right eye to manipulate it into a sword.

'Just enough to subdue it...' He told himself. 'Naruto would shit if I let it burn completely.' And with that, he took off running to where he saw that head of pink hair.

"Raaaaaah!"

Another battle cry rent through the air, as Sakura punched through the pulpy center of a large tree. She wrapped her arms around it, intending to use it as a battering ram. The demon cat dodged the first assualt, then bit down on it, managing to snap it in half in its jaws. She then rammed it straight into its still open mouth, earning a strangled cry in return.

She drew back her fist for yet another devastating punch, slamming it into her side of the tree trunk, sending the beast flying backwards. Then, Sasuke appeared to her left, with what looked like a second blade in his left hand. He set the blades in front of him in an x formation, then struck in an outward arc, and went right through the cat. The black flames spread instantly, and Sasuke let the flames in his hand die out as the flames on the beast now engulfed it's body.

Sakura slumped over her knees, bracing her weight with her hands, breathing heavily. The beast flailed wildy to and fro, trying to put the flames out. It was no use. The only person there that could extinguish those flames was the Uchiha himself.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Sasuke looked down at the bloody, beaten, burned, and bruised man that now laid, naked as the day he was born, in the bottom of the crater he made as he transformed. Sakura sat next to him, healing the life threatening injuries and fourth degree burns on his body.

"We need to hurry..." Sasuke said, his left eye closed, and a line of blood dripping down his face and chin. He wiped at it gingerly, scowling. The man's skin quickly regenerated, and Sakura let out a heavy sigh.

"Let's get him out of here."

–

–

–

–

–

–

Sakura stayed back as Sasuke talked with the Anbu. Every now and then, the Nin would look over to the rosette, and Sakura would look down at the ground. Ryu was still out of it and too weak now to really try to escape. Ibiki sent one of his agents personally to bring him back to Konoha for interrogation.

Sakura couldn't wait for him to leave so she could get out of the nearly destroyed dress. Ino was going to kill her for ruining it.

There was a rip that ran across her midsection, leaving the silky material hanging off of her breasts in tatters, and the once smooth hem on that hugged her thighs was now frayed. Her hair, usually full, silky and smelling quite nice, was now in fact frizzy, messy and felt like straw. She smelled of sweat and blood, and she desperately wanted a bath. There were splinters that imbedded themselves in her palms and fingers. She managed to get most of them out, but there was still a reasonable amount of small wooden slivers under her skin.

The nin hefted the man up over his shoulders, and disappeared. Sasuke turned back toward the rosette, and grinned at her.

"What's so funny...?"

"Hn..." He walked past her and grabbed his flak vest. He let it hang from his shoulder with one arm looped through it, and looked back at her. "There's a river a few clicks east. You look like you could use a bath."

"You don't know the half of it." She replied.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

Sakura could smell the water before she could see it, and she let out a loud cheer. "I'm so happy! I can be clean again! I've never felt so dirty in my life!"

"Heh." Sasuke eyed her as she walked next to him, and rolled his eyes.

"Not to mention I can get out of this terrible dress." She pouted, Pulling the fabric that clung to her well rounded breasts. "I can't breath. I think it shrunk."

Sasuke choked loudly, and coughed, trying to clear his throat. Sakura ignored him.

They walked out of the thick copse of trees to see a river that was about ten feet wide. the trees widened out slightly on the other side of the water, making the area look private and serene. The birds chirped, small bullfrogs croaked and called out to one another. Sakura almost ripped her dress off right there.

She flexed her hands, feeling the stinging pain of the splinters once more. Sasuke moved past her, peeling his sweat soaked, sleeveless hakama off of his upper body and kicking off his sandals, leaving him in his pants. Sakura turned away and dug through her pack to find her usual nin attire: Black spandex shorts, pink apron skirt, altered red hakama and her nin sandals.

She never thought she would be so happy to be in what she considered normal clothing. "Hey." Sasuke's voice pulled her out of her reverie, and a hand firmly squeezed her shoulder.

"Hm...?" She laid her clothing on top of her pack and stood. "What?"

"C'mon." He smirked when her eyes met his. "You were raising hell about a bath about an hour ago, so come and get it."

"With you." She asked, and he narrowed his gaze on her.

"Why not?" He grabbed at her dress, managing to get a handful of the now fragile fabric, and a loud rip rent the air. He froze, and she gasped loudly.

"..." He stared down at the dress that now hung from his large hand, then risked a glance at her. "You were pretty much naked anyway. Hell, you didn't see the way Ibiki's Anbu agent was staring at you."

Sakura inwardly seethed, wanting to hit him. Instead, she walked, without putting her arms up to hide any part of her body, down into the water. Sasuke's face took on a red stain and he followed, trying to look everywhere else but at her.

–

–

–

–

–

–

"So." Tsunade stacked her hands in front of her face, glancing from Haruno Sakura to Uchiha Sasuke. The awkward tension was so thick in the room that she could cut it with a dull edged scalpel. She furrowed her brow as her student shifted uncomfortably. "How did this get so out of hand."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, then promptly closed it once more. Then took a deep breath. Sasuke stayed silent.

"I was too inexperienced, Shishou." She said, bowing her head. "Sasuke and I both have never dealt with a tailed beast before that wasn't sealed within someone were both rather close to." She cleared her throat and kept going. "He...he was too much for us to handle at first. And I was not made known of the situation until I found out too late."

Sasuke just stared at Tsunade, or at her desk rather. The Godaime turned to him. "Uchiha?"

"She did fine as she was." He stated. Sakura's eyes widened, and she looked at the Uchiha that stood next to her. "I underestimated our opponent, but we worked together to find a weakness, and managed to take him down. There were no casualties, as you requested." He scratched his forehead. Sakura returned her gaze to her feet. "As far as witnesses...There were probably very many." Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Regardless...Good work, both of you." She said. "Now the kirikage will get off of my ass about this." She sat back and folded her arms underneath her large bosom. "You managed to take down a man that stole the tailed beast from the damyo that ruled over the Land of lightning. Personally, I didn't think you two could do it."

"Ch, thanks for your vote of confidence..." Sasuke snorted, and Sakura suddenly exploded.

"Don't disrespect Tsunade Sama like that!" She yelled, grabbing the back of his head and slamming him to the floor. Tsunade chuckled to herself, and as Sasuke got up, cursing the rosette, she waved her hand, dismissing both of them.

–

–

–

Sasuke walked beside Sakura in silence, still rubbing his forehead where she slammed his head into the floor for disrespecting her mentor.

"...Are you hungry...?" She suddenly asked, and he glanced at her.

"What are you thinking...?" He shoved his hands into his back pockets, and she smiled.

"My place...?" He closed his eyes, as if he were thinking pretty hard.

"For...breakfast?" He looked over at her, and she blushed.

"Well...that too." They fell silent, both blushing red, keeping a slow pace. Sakura looked down, and linked her arm with his. He didn't pull away. "I could also use a massage..."

Sasuke smirked and sighed. He blushed a deeper shade of red as her hip bumped his suggestively as she drew closer to him.

"Aa."

Yet again, another suprise from Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura almost died happy as Sasuke quickened his pace, dragging her along with him, and made his way to her apartment.

* * *

YAY!

IM DONE! I really loved typing this chapter up. This oneshot took alot of work and alot of brainwracking. :D I hope yall enjoyed! Please leave a review!Last time I checked I only had ten. :C

Next is MR!

UchihaSanNin


End file.
